


A Flower or Two

by Bronzeflower



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Consensual Kissing, Cute, Disguise, Elf Courting, Elf Culture & Customs, Flowers, Fluff, Happy, Hugging, Kissing, Lovestruck Dorks, M/M, Truth or Dare, Vague elf courting practices, courting, flower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Flowers are a sign of eternal love in Elven culture. However, Sportacus, in an effort to be more subtle about his courtship of Robbie, wears a flower instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has like 9,000 plot holes due to character pov, but who cares, it's cute, and it was fun to write

Sportacus jumped out of bed when he woke up. He brushed his teeth and ate a healthy breakfast before slowing down a little bit.

He fiddled nervously with his fingers, wondering if he should actually do this. It wasn’t like it would be completely obvious what it was for. Or who it was for.

“Flower!” Sportacus ordered and a flower flew out at him. He caught it and fiddled with it for a few moments.

“Alright. I can do this.” Sportacus carefully fastened the flower to his uniform.

Sportacus began doing exercises, sit ups, pushings, running, and flipping around, etc. As he exercised, his mind started to wander off to the person who held his affections.

Robbie Rotten. The villain of the town. Ther person whose plans Sportacus foiled on a daily basis. The one in Lazytown who ate nothing but junk food and wanted everyone in the town to be as lazy as him.

Sportacus briefly glanced down at the flower on his chest. He felt both warm and nervous at the implications of the flower. Nervous for if Robbie rejected him. Warm for the possibility of Robbie responding by wearing a flower himself. Sportacus didn’t know what he would do if that happened. He might just die from happiness.

Sportacus was interrupted from his thoughts when a cylinder flew out of the floor.

“I’ve got mail!” Sportacus said as he grabbed the cylinder. Sportacus opened the letter.

“No trouble. Want to play? -Ziggy.” Sportacus read out loud. He grinned. “Paper!”

A piece of paper and a pen feel from the ceiling.

“Alright. Be there soon.” Sportacus signed his name and sent the letter.

Sportacus went down to Lazytown and met up with Ziggy, Stephanie, and Pixel.

“Sportacus! You made it!” Ziggy exclaimed.

“Of course I did, Ziggy!” Sportacus responded. “Now, what are we playing?”

“Well, we were going to play kickball, but…” Ziggy began.

“But then Stingy took our ball and wouldn’t give it back!” Pixel finished.

“And he refused to play with us.” Stephanie added on.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice of him.” Sportacus commented.

“Yeah.” Stephanie agreed. “Usually when he takes a ball or something like that, he at least plays with us.”

“But he didn’t.” Ziggy sighed.

“I’m sure you can find something else to play.” Sportacus encouraged.

“Yeah, we could, but we wanted to play kickball.” Pixel said.

“How about this? Kickball!” Sportacus caught a kickball that fell from his airship. “You guys can use mine.”

“Thank you, Sportacus!” Ziggy exclaimed. “Can you play with us?”

“Of course, Ziggy! That’s what I came here for, after all.” Sportacus answered.

“Right. I wrote you a letter to come play with us.” Ziggy said.

“And I sent you one back.” Sportacus grinned.

“Yeah, you did.” Ziggy responded.

“Come on, guys!” Stephanie exclaimed. “Let’s play!”

“Alright! Let’s go!” Ziggy shouted.

The four of them began playing kickball. That is, until Ziggy got hit in the face with the kickball.

“Ziggy! Are you okay?” Stephanie ran over to where Ziggy was.

“Ow. I’m fine.” Ziggy lied.

“Are you sure?” Stephanie asked.

“According to my scanner, you need some ice.” Pixel said.

“I’ll go grab some!” Sportacus zoomed off.

As he ran, he ran over one of Robbie Rotten’s traps. After his trap failed, Robbie stormed out of his hiding place.

“Why didn’t my trap work?” Robbie went to stand on the trap. “I tested it my-”

Robbie got caught in his own trap. He was caught in the net he made.

Sportacus’s crystal went off.

“Uh-oh. Someone’s in trouble.” Sportacus paused his search for some ice to save Robbie from his own trap.

“Robbie!” Sportacus shouted. “I’m going to get you down!”

“Go away, Sportaflop!” Robbie yelled. “I don’t need your help!”

Sportacus felt upset over Robbie saying he didn’t need his help, ut Sportacus ignored the feeling in an attempt to help Robbie.

“Are you sure?” Sportacus asked. “You look pretty stuck.”

Robbie Rotten struggled to get out his trap for a few moments before sighing.

“Fine. You can help. Just pull that lever.” Robbie pointed to a lever which Sportacus proceeded to pull.

Robbie fell from the trap, and Sportacus caught him.

“Put me down, you blue sports elf!” Robbie demanded.

“Alright, Robbie.” Sportacus carefully set Robbie down, and Robbie was gone in a flash.

Sportacus stared wistfully off into the direction Robbie had fled before realizing that he still had to get ice for Ziggy.

After getting some ice from the mayor, Sportacus returned to the children.

“I got the ice!” Sportacus yelled. “Sorry if I’m late! I had someone to save1”

“It’s alright, Sportacus.” Stephanie said.

“Thanks for bringing the ice.” Pixel took the ice from Sportacus and gave it to ziggy, who put it no the black eye that was starting to form.

“Hey, Sportacus.”

“Yes, Ziggy?”

“I just noticed you have a flower on your vest. Was it always there?”

“...No, it wasn’t.” Sportacus could feel his hidden ears burn.

“What kind of flower is it?” Ziggy asked. “It doesn’t look like any kind of flower that I’ve seen before.”

“According to my scanners…” Pixel took a moment to double check the results. “This is a never before seen flower! Wow! Where did you get it, Sportacus?”

“Well, uh, um…” Sportacus stuttered. “I found it?”

“That’s a weird response.” Stephanie commented.

“Is it?”

“Yeah, Sportacus.” Stephanie frowned. “You’re acting suspicious.”

“I am? Oh! Can you hear that? Someone’s in trouble! Sportacus flipped away, despite the fact that his crystal never beeped.

Meanwhile, in Robbie’s lair, he was sulking due to his trap failing.

“Well, at least it’s quiet. What are those brats even up to anyways?”

Robbie marched over to his periscope. He looked through it and zoomed into some children who were talking.

“It was so strange of Sportacus to just leave like that.” Pixel commented.

“Well, maybe he really had to use the bathroom!” Ziggy said the second half of the sentence quickly.

“I don’t think so.” Stephanie argued. “I think it has something to do with the flower he was wearing.”

“A flower?” Robbie said. “He was wearing a flower? Why would Sportaflip be wearing a flower?”

“Why the flower?” Ziggy asked.

“Because he only left when we started asking about it.” Stephanie responded.

“Well, maybe he was embarrassed because people always say that flower are for girls.” Ziggy said. “Which is sad because I really, really like flowers. Not as much as I love candy though!”

“Somehow I don’t think that is the case.” Pixel stated. “Sportacus only left when Stephanie accused him of being suspicious, which, according to my calculations, is very suspicious behavior.”

“But what’s wrong with wearing a flower?” Ziggy questioned. “Other than people not liking boys who like flowers.”

“Maybe it was the reason he was wearing a flower.” Pixel suggested.

“He did seem kind of flustered when he left.” Stephanie pondered.

“That blue elf? Being flustered over a flower? Why would he-” Robbie stopped when realized something. He hit his head. “Oh, right! That stupid elf tradition where they wear flowers for, for…” Robbie frowned. “What did they wear them for again?”

Robbie looked through some of his books, eventually coming to a kind of dusty book.

Robbie blew on it and coughed when the dust flew everywhere.

“God1 *cough* Why do I always do that?” Robbie wiped off any remaining dust with his hands.

He started to flip through the book, reading a sentence or two before flipping to another part of the book.

“Come on, come on. Where is i? I know it's in here…” Robbie flipped through a few more pages. “Ah-ha! Here it is!

“Giving a flower to someone is a sign of eternal love…” Robbie mumbled. “If an elf wishes to be more subtle in their courtship, they can, instead, wear a flower until it withers away. If a suitor continues to wear the flower even after it withers, it indicates a love that goes beyond desire.

“Those who know the wearer of the flower must determine whether or not they are the desired individual. If they discovered they are, they accept the courtship by also wearing a flower.”

Robbie frowned, wondering who could possibly be the object of the sports elf’s affections.

“It couldn’t possibly be any of the kids. And Bessie and the mayor are too in love with each other for it to work. And it definitely could not be me, however much I would like it to be me.” Robbie threw his hands into the air. “Who could it be?”

Robbie paced around his lair.

“Ah-ha! I’ve got it! Robbie proclaimed. “I’ll get a disguise and ask him who he likes!”

Robbie went over to his disguises and sauntered up to the first tube, which contained a green ball gown covered in various flowers.

“Too flowery.” Robbie went to the next tube, which held an 18th century outfit with a powdered wig.

“Too powdery.” Robbie walked to the next tube, which held a chicken costume.

“Too cowardly.” Robbie went to the next tube, which held his normal outfit.

“Hello there.” Robbie wiggled his eyebrows and fixed his vest up before going to the last tube.

“Ah-ha! Perfect!”

Robbie pulled the lever and spun around, leaving him disguised as a young boy.

“He’ll never suspect me in this disguise!”

Robbie coughed and tried to make his voice sound like he was younger.

“He’ll never suspect me in this disguise!”

Robbie went to his periscope to find the jumping blue elf.

“There are the children still chattering away. Although there are more of them now.” Robbie mumbled as he looked around. “The mayor and Bessie.”

Robbie looked around some more and found himself feeling frustrated when he couldn’t find Mr. Flippity Floppity.

“Did he go to his airship?” Robbie suddenly saw Sportacus approach the children. “There he is!”

Robbie got out of his lair and went over to the sports field where Sportacus and the children were playing kickball.

Stephanie saw Robbie and grinned before going up to him.

“Hey! I haven’t seen you here before! I’m Stephanie! What’s your name?”

“Me? Well, I’m, uh,” Robbie froze for a moment, thinking of a name. “I’m Bradley.”

“Hey, Bradley! Would you like to come play with us?” Stephanie asked.

“No.” Robbie immediately answered. “I don’t really like soccer or football or whatever game you're playing.”

“Oh, well, you can still come over and watch us play.” Stephanie suggested. “Hey, guys! This guy’s name is Bradley! Bradley, this is Ziggy, Pixel, Trixie-” Stephanie pointed to each of them in turn.

“Stingy.” Stingy interrupted, pointing to himself.

“Stingy.” Stephanie repeated. “And this is Sportacus!”

“Hey, Bradley, was it?” Sportacus asked. “Would you like to play kickball with us?”

“I don’t really like kickball.”

“Oh, well, we could play something else if you want to, but you’ll have to get the other children to agree.” Sportacus suggested. “Or you could try playing kickball.”

“I think I’ll stick to convincing everyone else to do something else.” Robbie said, walking over to the children.

“Hey, Tricky.” Robbie greeted.

“It’s Trixie.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. How would you like to play a little game of truth or dare?”

“I think I’d rather play kickball.” Trixie answered.

“But imagine all the blackmail you could get from it.” Robbie argued and was pleased to see the mischievous grin that grew over Trixie’s face.

“All right. You’ve convinced me. Let’s go talk the rest of these guys into playing.”

Soon, the two of them together convinced everyone to play Truth or Dare.

“I’ll go first!” Trixie announced. “Stingy! Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Alrighty, hmmmm.” Trixie thought for a moment. “When was the last time you stole something?”

“What? I’ve never stolen anything in my life!” Stingy claimed. “Everything belongs to me anyways.”

“Stingy! You have to tell the truth!” Trixie said.

“Fine! I stole some of Ziggy’s candy.” Stingy admitted. “I’m not giving it back though. It’s mine!”

“I would have just shared with you if you asked.” Ziggy mentioned.

“But then it wouldn’t be mine.”

“But some of it would be yours.” Pixel reasoned.

“But I want all of it to be mine.”

“Stingy.” Pixel rolled his eyes. “Just ask someone else truth or dare.”

“Fine, fine. Stephanie! Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Stephanie answered.

“I dare you to…” Stingy thought for a moment. “I dare you to give me something of yours.”

“That’s such a lame dare.” Stephanie pulled an apple out of her purse and handed it to Singy.

“Thank you.” Stingy said.

“Alrighty, my turn.” Stephanie turned towards Robbie. “Bradley, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Robbie immediately said.

“What’s your favorite color?” Stephanie questioned.

“Purple.”

“That was a lame question, Pinkie.” Trixie commented.

“Hey! Coming up with good dares and questions is hard!” Stephanie defended. “Besides, it’s Bradley’s turn now.”

“That’s right! It’s my turn!” Robbie pointed to Sportacus. “Truth or Dare?”

“Hmmm.” Sportacus thought. “I’ll go with truth.”

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” Robbie immediately asked.

“Well, uh…” Sportacus’s face went red, and his hand went towards the flower on his chest. “I do actually.”

“Is it Robbie Rotten?” Trixie questioned.

“Trixie!” Sportacus said, surprised.

“Well, is it?” Trixie pressed.

“I…” Sportacus swallowed, fidgeting with his hands. “Yes, it’s Robbie.”

Robbie sputtered and started coughing.

“Bradley! Are you okay?” Stephanie asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Robbie said after he finished coughing. “I’m fine. Just remembered that I have to go home soon.”

“But you just got here.” Stephanie frowned.

“I don’t really like being outside much.” Robbie said and zoomed away.

Robbie only stopped when he reached his lai.

“Sportacus has a crush on me.” Robbie whispered to himself, holding his head. “Sportacus is wearing a flower because he has a crush on me.

“I can’t believe Sportacus has a crush on me.” Robbie started to smile uncontrollably.

“Sportacus has a crush on me!” Robbie whooped, jumping up and down in a dance-like fashion. “Sportacus has a crush on me!

“I can’t believe he shares my feelings.” Robbie went over to his disguise tubes and got into his normal, everyday outfit. “What should I do?”

Robbie thought for a moment before realizing how he should respond.

“Do I have a flower around here?” Robbie asked. He frowned. There wouldn’t be any living flowers in his lair.

Robbie left his lair to find a flower. He looked around and eventually found a few tulips growing around. He picked one of the flowers and fastened it to his vest.

“Wait. Is there a specific flower I need to se? Will Sportacus understand what it means? Did I research it wrong?” Robbie questioned. “Maybe I should check.”

Robbie went back to check the book, but there were no mentions of any flower in particular that he had to use.

“Alright, so my flower is fine.” Robbie stood proudly in the center of his lair before drooping. “What do I do now?”

Robbie paced around the room, hands behind his back.

“I can’t just casually walk around the town and hope Sportacus sees me.” Robbie frowned. “Can I? There doesn’t really seem to be any protocol for this other than to wear a flower.”

Robbie left his lair once again and decided to take a walk. And by walk, he means nap. He began to make his way towards the bench he usually slept on.

“Hey, Robbie!” Stephanie greeted as Robbie placed a pillow on his favorite bench.

“What is it?” Robbie asked. “I was going to take a nap.”

“I was wondering if you would like to play with us.” Stephanie offered.

“I’d rather not do anything active.” Robbie responded, lying down on the bench to attempt to take his nap.

“Are you sure? We’re playing Truth or Dare.”

“Ah, right. Because who doesn’t want to play a game meant for obtaining blackmail.” Robbie deadpanned.

“Please, Robbie? You don’t even have to move. You can just pick truth every time.” Stephanie insisted.

“Why should I?” Robbie inquired.

“Because it will be fun, and we would like for you to play!” Stephanie answered.

“R-really?” Robbie asked. “You guys really want me to play with you?”

“Yes! Now come on!” Stephanie said.

“Alright, alright. I’ll come play with you. There’s no need to rush.” Robbie made his way over to the children, who grinned and smiled at him as he approached.

“Robbie! It’s so nice of you to join us!” Sportacus exclaimed.

“I only came because you guys weren’t doing anything active.” Robbie said. This was the moment of truth. Was Sportacus going to notice and recognize the flower?

“Hey, Robbie.” Ziggy called.

“Yes, Sticky?”

“It’s Ziggy.” Ziggy corrected. “And I just wanted to say that your flower is pretty.”

“Oh, uh.” Robbie glanced down at his flower before glancing over to Sportacus then looking back over to Ziggy. “Thanks.”

Robbie glanced back over to Sportacus who was staring at the flower with wide eyes.

“Hey, um, Robbie?” Sportacus said.

“Yes, Sportacus?” Robbie stated. His heart beat a little faster.

“Could we, maybe, talk?” Sportacus asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Robbie responded.

“Could you excuse us, kids?” Sportacus questioned. “Robbie and I need to talk about something. I promise to tell you what happens later, okay?”

“You better.” Trixie said.

Sportacus laughed and led Robbie away from the kids.

“So, uh.” Sportacus shifted from one foot to the other before going to rock forward and back. “Does your flower mean that you accept?”

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific, Sportaflop.” Robbie said. “What am I accepting?”

“My, my…” Sportacus went red as he tried to get the words out. “Do you accept my courtship?”

“Is that the elf way of asking me to date you?” Robbie questioned.

“Yes.” Sportacus answered.

“Only if you let me court you, too.” Robbie said.

Sportacus lit up and tackled hugged Robbie.

“Of course, Robbie!” Sportacus gleamed. He released Robbie from his bear hug and did a few cartwheels and flips.

Robbie smiled at Sportacus’s antics. Eventually, Sportacus calmed down enough to hop excitedly in front of Robbie.

“Hey, Sportacus.” Robbie began. “I can’t kiss you if you keep bouncing around like that.”

Sportacus briefly stopped to process what Robbie had said.

“You want to kiss me?” Sportacus questioned.

“Yeah, well, I mean, if you want me too.” Robbie stated, face turning pink in embarrassment. 

“I would love to kiss you, Robbie!” Sportacus said.

With permission, Robbie found himself planting a quick kiss on Sportacus’s lips.

They both grinned and laughed, happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> The kids then proceed to swamp both Sportacus and Robbie with questions, ranging from if they are dating now to if they will get married in the future. They were spying the entire time.


End file.
